


Trade Baby Blues for Wide Eyed Browns

by Lie2theTruth



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 90's Grunge AU, Angst, Bassists in Love, FOB is a grunge band, M/M, MCR is a thrash metal band, bands on tour, drug use/mention, first person POV, maybe smut?, oh and Frankie is a drummer here bc I don't want Bob sry bout it, probably internalized homophobia bc it's the late 80's early 90's, rock n roll lifestyle, takes place between 1988 and 1990
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lie2theTruth/pseuds/Lie2theTruth
Summary: Pete is the brains behind a very successful band from Seattle called Angel Introspection. Thanks to a band called Soundgarden they are able to make it to the mainstream. Fame is getting to Pete's head, but his bandmates would prefer that to the drugs having that effect. Mikey is a quiet bassist in his charismatic older brother, Gerard's, band Haunted Candle. Pete picks them as their supporting band for an upcoming tour even though he knows he's playing with fire. He can't deny his immediate attraction to those beautiful brown eyes.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. I Need An Easy Friend (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello there. I would first like to thank the writer of that infamous Ryden fic THROAM for inspiring me to do something like this (not present day I mean). I haven't read the whole thing (I know I suck) so I don't think there will be many more similarities other than that. 
> 
> I knew I had to do something set in the grunge era since I am reading Heavier Than Heaven, a Kurt Cobain bio. I'm trying to be as accurate as possible as far as what other styles of rock were popular around that time, still I am certainly taking liberties with a lot of things. 
> 
> I adore Petekey for many reasons which I hope to express here. I hope you enjoy.

The first time I saw their band I couldn’t take my eyes off of Mikey. Anyone observing me would have simply thought I was admiring a fellow bassist’s technique, but it was more than that. Of course he was so absorbed in his playing that the entire stage could have collapsed and he wouldn’t have noticed- he would have just kept on going. That’s admirable. Still I think it was the fact that it was an outdoor venue in Southern California and he was dressed in all black and leather pants no less. He was hardly sweating. Unlike me who woefully underestimated how much hotter it would be here than in Seattle. Sure my shirt was threadbare and my jeans had more holes than fabric, but I was absolutely drenched. Not Mikey Way, however. He just glowed. And his ass in those pants… damn.

I’d ridden a Greyhound from Washington state to San Diego- a trip that took well over 24 hours. It was totally not a planned trip. Me and Patrick had been discussing with our manager about an opening band for our upcoming tour of the continental United States. We couldn’t agree on anyone. Finally I left to get lunch and scour the closest Tower Records for some sort of inspiration. Patrick said it was just like me to pick someone at random and expect them to want to tour with us. I thought we were pretty hot right now. Soundgarden had paved the way for us the year before with breaking our “grunge” style of rock into the mainstream. We had a surprisingly meteoric rise after that. You could hear our single, “Armed with Fallacies” on local stations first and then apparently even in L.A. The DJs had a joke at my expense saying our band name, Angel Introspection, coupled with the title of our first hit song was a bit of a mouthful. I have always been told I was too verbose.

But I arrived at the record store and saw Haunted Candle’s album first thing. The imagery of their cover art appealed to me. Lots of people had photos or if they had artwork it was almost cartoonish. Theirs was different. It was black and white figures caught in mid-movement. You really couldn’t tell what kind of music is was by first glance. I’d always hated judging things by its cover anyway.

The manager of the store, Bob, was a high school friend of mine. He let me go in the backroom and play it. The guitar hit me like a ton of bricks and then my keen ear picked up on the bass. It was perfection. I didn’t even listen to the words- I didn’t have to. I’d found the band.

“This is it,” I said putting the record down in front of Patrick when I returned to our manager’s office.

“This is what?” Patrick replied. He knew what I meant because we’re connected like that. He was just giving me time to formulate my argument for the dumbfounded record exec that had just entered the room.

Patrick should have known I wasn’t going to explain myself.

“The band that’s opening for us. They’re playing a show in San Diego this weekend. Anyone want to come with me?”

Before anyone could answer I exited the room and made my way to the bus station. The bus wouldn’t leave for another three hours so I had some time away to think of my proposal. The people around me weren’t going to need convincing, but Haunted Candle might.

Patrick had shown up shortly after with Andy in tow. He was talking rather animatedly, at least for him, because he was really big into this genre of music. Apparently it was called “Thrash Metal.” I nodded along as he explain the ins and outs of their guitar riffs, but didn’t really pay attention. I stared off towards the door to see if our guitarist, Joe, would show up too.

He did eventually looking rather pissed off. Not sure what he’d been doing prior to arriving at the station, but it looked like he’d packed a bag. Unlike the rest of us.

“You idiots didn’t even bring a tooth brush did you? Well you aren’t using mine,” he had declared, slumping in the chair across from me.

“So, Pete,” Patrick began after clearing his throat slightly to get my attention. “Are you going to give us any clues as to why you picked this particular band?”

“I just knew they’d be great,” I replied simply. I shrugged to show him I wasn’t going to explain any further.

Of course I was pushing my luck with my bandmates. They were about to take a dingy bus about 30 hours south on what might be a fool’s errand. I knew why they agreed to it- even though they’d never admit it. They were afraid I might try something again if I went so far away by myself.

Actually, they might even believe there was a concert. In our early days as a band I’d use any excuse to get out of town and use. I liked being alone to shoot up. The danger of it excited me. The boys caught on pretty quick to my scheme. Especially after I’d fucked up and lied about my grandmother living in Portland when she was clearly in Vancouver. My mom blew my cover on that one.

Whatever was motivating them to join me didn’t matter. I was clearly taking advantage of their devotion, but I was too obsessed with this idea to think of anything else.

My singleminded-ness was my greatest strength and greatest weakness. A fact that Patrick always pointed out.

Still we made it down to San Diego and arrived just in time for the gig. Andy was head-banging with the best of them. Joe and Patrick simply looked perplexed. But I was more convinced than ever that we’d found them.

And I knew I’d found _him_ too. The one that would break my heart.


	2. Light My Candles In A Daze/ 'Cause I've Found God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for both bands to leave on their tour and Pete has burned many bridges hoping it will light his way back home. (Sorry I had to)

“So I won’t be back here after the tour,” I told my live-in girlfriend, Patty.

“You won’t?” she screeched. She did that a lot. The screeching. Andy called her a harpy- whatever the fuck that was.

“Nah. I’m letting the lease expire next week. That should give you enough time to find a new place.” I probably sounded like a jackass but in my mind that would make it easier for her to move on.

She kept ranting about god knows what as I packed what little stuff I owned. I already moved out my most prized possessions- my record collection and poetry books- into Patrick’s mom’s basement. Patty didn’t even notice them missing weeks ago.

It felt like a huge weight was being lifted off my shoulders as I left the shoddy apartment building. I hailed a taxi and gave the driver directions to the recording studio which was our departure point.

When we arrived my heart sped up as I spotted the other, slightly smaller van that would carry our opening act. In an effort to get to the group sooner I overpaid the driver significantly and ran.

I almost ran into Mikey- which had been my plan all along. He looked slightly different than he did on stage. His outfit was jeans and a t-shirt. Most surprisingly of all- very thick-framed glasses- something he didn’t wear on stage.

“Hey,” I said cheerfully. “You guys ready to hit the road?”

Mikey turned to me and smiled, but it was his older brother who answered. “We are definitely ready. Thanks for inviting us to join you.”

“No problem.” I would have preferred to talk solely to Mikey. Unfortunately I’d come to find out he was a man of few words.

Patrick was waving frantically at me to join him. “How did it go with Patty?” he asked when I joined him.

“About as well as can be expected.” I shrugged to show it didn’t bother me one bit. And it really didn’t.

“Pete, you need to play it cool this time,” Patrick continued, lowering his voice to a whisper. My best friend could have been referring to many things- my alcohol problem, my drug problem or my new ‘Mikey problem.’ I didn’t even have to say anything to Patrick about my attraction to the other bassist. He just knew. Plus he’d told me before I had a certain look when I was about to fall hard and fast for someone. I must have had it when we’d gone to Haunted Candle’s show a few weeks ago.

Patrick was the only one who knew about my attraction to men. Not that the other guys would have cared one way or the other, I just had never told them. In fact I hadn’t told Patrick either. He just kind of _stumbled upon _the conclusion.

“It’ll be fine,” I replied. And it should be. My entire band and crew were on what they called ‘Pete-watch’ making sure I only had one beer and that no drugs were within fifty feet of me. As for my newer problem… well Mikey had barely spoke more than two words to me. Sure I wanted him, but I wasn’t going to chase him down. There’d be other distractions along the way.

“Is that all you brought?” Joe asked, walking up to us. “I hope you brought more than one outfit because I know you hate doing laundry.”

“Don’t worry, mom. Patrick can handle my laundry. Can’t you bud?” I patted our lead singer on the back as the both of them rolled their eyes.

Andy was already on the bus reading something. I knew better than to ask him what book it was. Still I was feeling like a masochist and in the mood to be bored to tears so I went ahead and inquired.

Apparently it was a book of Greek myths. It was actually pretty interesting. So much so I didn’t even notice when we left Seattle.

We’d already agreed that our first night we’d treat the other guys to dinner at a place of their choice. When we arrived outside the semi-decent hotel we were going to stay at we unloaded what we needed for the night and headed out.

Gerard was obviously the leader of the other group, but I couldn’t help but notice he quietly deferred to his drummer, Frank, on most decisions. I found that very interesting. I’d have to keep a closer eye on them. Maybe Frank could lure Gerard away from his brother for me?

They’d chosen a diner, pretty standard stuff. I felt bad because Andy probably wouldn’t be able to find much on the menu to eat. He was the only vegetarian in our group. He was too polite to say anything though. When I shot him a concerned looked he simply shrugged. “They probably have a salad.”

Ray and Joe had become fast friends, probably lamenting the carelessness of their respective lead singers. Joe would be doing most of the lamenting, but Ray was a sympathetic ear. Patrick had joined their booth and I was preparing to follow when Frank waved me over.

“Come sit with us,” he said cheerfully. Frank was sitting as close to Gerard as humanly possible, which meant that the only open seat was right next to Mikey.

I hesitated for a moment, unsure if Mikey wanted me next to him. He smiled at me meaning that he didn’t mind.

“So…” I began as I sat down. “This should be a great tour.” _Wow, Pete, way to show off your great conversational skills_, I thought to myself.

“For sure,” Mikey replied in a soft voice. I nearly jumped out of my seat. Fuck I was nervous.

Frank and Gerard launched into a silly argument over god knows what. I guessed that this was my chance.

“Why’d you choose the bass?” I asked him. Probably a stupid question, but I still wanted to know.

Mikey cleared his throat before replying. “Well Gerard already had Ray picked out for our guitarist so…”

“So you learned an instrument just to be in your brothers band?”

He smiled sheepishly. “Yeah. I was always the little brother who wanted to do everything the older one did.”

“I’m an only child, so I can only imagine what that’s like.” I’d always wanted a brother- older or younger- it didn’t matter. I thought it would be like having a built in best friend. That was definitely the case for the Way brothers.

Mikey patted my hand reassuringly. “Looks like you found your family, though.”

“You’re right about that. They put up with a lot from me.”

“That’s what family does.”

Behind Mikey’s quiet countenance was obviously a guy who was pretty fucking smart- or at least observant. I liked that about him. People rarely paid attention to the people around them. I couldn’t help it- it was like I had a radio antenna tuned into everyone’s emotions. Definitely the main reason I used.

Gerard’s attention had been diverted away from Frank now so Mikey and my conversation was cut short. Still I had hope. He was even better than I imagined. And I had imagined him a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is very different from what I usually write and I am honestly surprised I've written this much. It seems that inspiration strikes at random times. Hopefully I will be updating it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
